


Revealing

by geminienergy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminienergy/pseuds/geminienergy
Summary: Xiaojun and Lucas both reveal secrets to each other.
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: 99' ft 00' fic fest





	Revealing

**Author's Note:**

> 99ft00 prompt #FT258  
> Twitter: geminienergyy

Tonight had been just a typical college party on a Friday night, except this one was celebrating the first night of spring break. It seemed as though everyone was letting out their party energy, before they all went home to their families. Xiaojun was having fun, before someone decided to body slam the coffee table. That’s when all hell broke loose within the dorms and the party just got crazier. Too crazy for Xiaojun’s liking. This did seem more like Lucas' scene, yet Xiaojun really wasn't used to it as much as he was.

Now he just had to go find his friend, Lucas and hopefully leave. Making his way to the last place he saw him, he found out that he wasn’t there. A deep sigh came from his lips, shaking his head. How could he just up and abandon him like that? There was no warning that he was leaving and going elsewhere. Boy, will he have an earful the next day. And he wouldn’t accept anything less than an apology....or a cup of coffee, he wasn't picky.

As he made his way out of the party and into the hallway, his phone started to ring. Pulling it out of his pocket, he rolled his eyes when it read Lucas. Hopefully it was him apologizing, before Xiaojun complained to him later. He’d still be mad, but Lucas would still score some friend points. He answered the call after the first ring.

“...Hey, listen before you get mad. I didn’t exactly ditch you. I couldn’t find you at all and I didn't have much signal in there, so I just left…” Lucas explained. “But hey, I found a place where we can have our own little party. You’ll like it I promise.” 

Xiaojun’s eyebrows furrowed a bit. “Really? Where?” He asked, not really sure if he should trust the other. Lucas has had a lot of strange ideas in the past. Some were good in his defense, but a lot were just terrible to say the least.

“The roof! Trust me you’ll love it, I found a blanket and we can both listen to the playlist I’ve made. And don’t worry, a lot of the songs are ones you like.” 

Xiaojun could hear the smile in Lucas’ voice, how could he deny him now after hearing how excited he was about it? It was almost impossible. “Fine...I’m on my way up now. But I swear if this is a trap, Wong.” His voice was more playful than threatening. “See you in five, I just left the party.” He added, before hanging up on the other.

Walking down the hallway, he turned the corner to the stairwell. Luckily there weren’t that many flights he had to walk up, only two. That was a relief, if it was much more, he’d much prefer just to go back to his dorm and hang out there instead. But he wouldn’t do that to Lucas, after already agreeing to his little plan. Once he got to the roof, he pushed it open to see the back of Lucas’s head staring up at the sky. The sight was almost dream like, the sky was lit up by the almost full moon and though they were both right outside of the city there were a few stars they could see. Having Lucas sitting there like that as well, almost made Xiaojun want to pull out his phone and take a picture. But he didn't want to ruin the moment. Lucas also already had a song playing, it was nice and soothing. A big contrast from the party. He made his way over to the sitting boy. 

The sound of the door shutting startled Lucas, making him jump a bit, not anticipating the noise. Turning around, he looked up at Xiaojun with a smile. “Oh, it’s just you. I wasn’t expecting you up here so quickly. I thought you were a ghost..” He let out a chuckle. “Come sit. There are no clouds in the sky tonight, so you can see the moon perfectly.” Lucas patted the spot beside him. 

“Nope, as exciting as that may have been for you, it’s just little ol’ me.” Xiaojun chuckled back at the other, before sitting beside the taller male. He looked up at the night sky. It was indeed beautiful, there was no denying that. There weren't so many stars out, but the ones that were, were so bright and beaming.. “It’s pretty.” He smiled, not taking his eyes off of the beauty. 

This wasn’t something the two usually did together, not even close. They were either out skateboarding or Xiaojun would accompany Lucas with his crazy adventures. That's what made the two a perfect duo. Xiaojun was there to keep Lucas more grounded and calm

Even though Lucas could be a pain in the ass, Xiaojun couldn’t help but to be glued by his side. He actually had a little bit of a crush on him. That’s something he never really acted on, not really thinking it was appropriate to do so. He’s his best friend, he didn’t want to change that and potentially ruin it for them. Plus he didn’t really know if he went that way. It’s not like he has either. But tonight under this beautiful scenery and how dreamy he looked, he couldn’t help but feel butterflies in his stomach. He couldn’t help but look at Lucas instead of looking at the sky.

After about a minute or two of staring subconsciously, Lucas could feel eyes on him. He turned his head towards the other’s gaze. “Why the hell are you looking at me and not at the sky? I invited you up to look at this, not me.” He scolded playfully at Xiaojun.

Not expecting Lucas to catch him in the act of staring, a tint of red dusted over Xiaojun’s cheeks. Well this was embarrassing and awkward for him. “I just looked at you for a second.” He rebuked, rolling his eyes at him. “Don’t flatter yourself, okay.” 

“You were totally staring.” Lucas said casually, turning away from him. 

Xiaojun’s eyebrows furrowed at him. “And what if I was?” He poked him. 

“Well for one I’d ask why you were. Is it because I’m just that drop dead gorgeous?” Lucas couldn’t hold a straight face at his own remark. 

“Maybe.” That was all Xiaojun said, but it was meant to sound more like he was joking, not serious. Lucas didn’t take it that way though, so his cheeks turned a pinkish red color. Xiaojun noticed it and couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at him. 

The energy around that wasn’t awkward after that, it just felt a bit more tense. They both knew they were both keeping something from the other. Lucas knew Xiaojun’s secret though, it was the same one, he was hiding away. It wasn’t so obvious to Xiaojun though, he didn’t even know Lucas’ sexuality and was afraid of it not being the same as his...or similar.

Maybe there was still a little bit of liquid confidence in his bloodstream, making him turn around to face Lucas more straight on. Taking in a deep breath, he let the words blurt out of his mouth without thinking it through. “So, what is your sexuality?” Xiaojun rushed out, clumsily almost like a stutter.

Lucas wasn’t expecting that question, was that his way of confessing to him? At least in a way? He didn’t like how serious the topic was, so of course his outgoing personality had to change the tone of this, before they had a more in depth, serious conversation. One that he wasn’t prepared for, made him really confused. He thought about it for a few minutes. A to have tonight. “You could say I give zero fucks.” He let out a chuckle. 

Tilting his head, Xiaojun looked at the other a bit surprised that he actually answered. But the chuckle came from him, shaking his head at the joke, he was just now getting. “...Is that your way of coming out as ace? I have to applaud you on that.”

“Thank you. That’s all I got honestly...it’s not something I can easily explain though.” 

A nod came from Xiaojun with a reassuring smile. “You’re fine, probably the best way to answer that…” He chuckled.

“Why’d you want to know?” Lucas raised another eyebrow at him, hoping he’d get a real confession.

“I was just curious.” He gave him a smile, turning towards the sky again.

“Right….” The tone of Lucas was disappointment, before looked back up to the sky as well.

Now the tension in the air was awkward. Lucas couldn't leave it at that, he wanted the true answer. "...I know there is more to it than you just being curious. There's a reason why you wanted to know that and you're not telling me it, why?" This time he didn't look at Xiaojun as he spoke and his voice was soft, filled with hurt.

"Because it might change everything and I don't want that to happen...And I know it will." He said, looking down at his feet now. Xiaojun kind felt like getting up and going to his dorm, but he also felt like he should stay there. 

"Who said it would negatively change? It might be positive, you'll never know unless you confess."

A deep sigh came from Xiaojun. He knew he was right on that, but he was still afraid of rejection, but he knew it'd come out somehow. The truth always had a way, at least it can be in his terms. Slowly he looked up from his shoes, to Lucas' face. "..I..Like you..." He winced away, waiting for the rejection.

It took a minute for Lucas to register what had happened, he knew he was going to say exactly that, but at the same time, he thought he was going to stall again. Getting back into reality, he gave him a smile. "I like you too...Now was that so hard?" He chuckled.

Blinking his eyes at him, he didn't get the rejection. He got...the same feelings reciprocated. Xiaojun stared at him in awe, but eventually he gave him a smile back. "I guess not." He chuckled. The smaller male stared at the other's hand, before reaching over for it and holding it in his. 

"See...We didn't need that part anyways." He gave him a smile, before looking back up at the sky.


End file.
